bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Lista de Episodios
Separación de la Saga Arrancar vs Shingami 190-205 y El Pasado 206-212 Deberian separar estas dos Sagas ya que en los DVD oficiales se separa con nombre diferente asi que no deberia de ir en la misma saga espero arreglen eso y corrijan saludos y espero que lo hagan y respuesta.--190.87.251.129 20:11 6 oct 2009 (UTC) :Quizás si hubiera que separarlas, ya que como bien dices en los DVDs oficiales se les da un nombre diferente (cosa que a fin de cuentas tampoco es de extrañar, porque los episodios tratan temas totalmente inconexos). Sin embargo, no creo que tenga mucho sentido hablar de una temporada de sólo 8 episodios de 20 min cada una, que además coinciden en opening y en ending con la otra "mitad". Pero bueno, este razonamiento es puramente personal. En la Wikipedia en inglés siguen manteniendo ambos grupos de episodios en la misma temporada (la 10ª), y hasta que no se sepa más sobre la 11ª -cuyo nombre es aún desconocido- creo que lo mejor sería dejarlo tal y como lo tienen ellos. Al menos, es mi opinión. Un saludo! --Lord Ulquiorra 20:20 6 oct 2009 (UTC) Bueno yo aun asi sugiero que se separen ya que en la wikipedia en español asi esta http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anexo:Episodios_de_Bleach Y ahi dicen todo lo contrario a lo que tu me has dicho asi que mejor poner oficial y no inventado como lo han puesto aqui saludos y espero tu opinion.--190.87.251.129 20:50 6 oct 2009 (UTC) Saga de la Batalla por karakura, aqui ¿Arrancar - Batalla en Karakura? Hola Disculpen pero que no esta saga en realidad se llama Arrancar - Batalla decisiva de Karakura, en wikipedia en español asi lo han puesto junto con el dvd oficial http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anexo:Episodios_de_Bleach Y tambien ya hay nuevo titulo del capitulo 251 espero lo actualices por favor espero tu respuesta saludos.--Ichigo9315 22:40 27 nov 2009 (UTC) :En la Wikipedia inglesa aparece la 12ª temporada llamada "Arrancar - Batalla en Karakura", y de hecho así es mencionada también en la tienda on line cdjapan, así que por ahora creo que son fuentes más fiables que las españolas. No obstante, siempre hay tiempo de cambiarlo si al final resulta ser más adecuado el otro nombre. Por otro lado, ahora mismo actualizaré el episodio 251, gracias por avisar. --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 22:54 27 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Oiga disculpe pero como que no leyo que en wikipedia en ingles asi lo han puesto ::http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Bleach_episodes ::# 1.12 Season 12: Arrancar: Decisive Battle of Karakura (2009) ::y si me meto a la pagina japonesa dice que es decisiva y no en y en anime news network dice arrancar kessen hen bueno espero respuesta saludos.--190.86.134.32 17:17 3 dic 2009 (UTC) :::Como ya he señalado unas páginas arriba, la opción de poner "batalla en Karakura" en lugar de "Batalla decisiva" era algo que podía modificarse siempre y cuando hubiese medios más fiabieles que la Wikipedia en español que confirmasen ese nombre. Ya qu tú me has facilitado que en anime news network (y ahora también en cdjapan, algo que antes no ocurría) han optado por esa nomenclatura, también lo hará Bleach Wiki. Sin embargo (y sobre todo para un usuario no registrado) que el procedimiento de cambiar de título los epígrafes no es algo que se deba hacer a la ligera, y que no hay que revertir sin más las ediciones de un administrador, sin aportar los datos necesarios, pues lo único que se consigue así es que la página sea protegida. Ahora mismo haré las modificaciones pertinentes, pero quisiera recordar que el mejor sitio para hablar de cambios así es precisamente la página de discusión antes y no después. Un saludo! --archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 17:41 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Temporada ¿14? Hola solo decirles que la temporada 14 de las espadas bestias, es la misma que la de la historia alterna de las zanpakutou, osea no termina en el 255, segun los dvd oficiales ha llegado hasta el 265, y la temporada 14 comienza desde el 266 hasta lo actual, espero lo arreglen por fa saludos.--Ichigo9315 20:07 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Episodios Anime: (IchigoHallow) Gracias a Dios ya Bleach en anime va a continuar porq tenia tiempo paralizado estancandose en el 303 el 304 estrena el 18 d este mes osea pasado mañana, lo comento estava pasando lo mismo d siempre el manga adelantadisimo y el anime con retraso d 100 episodios aproxinadamente alguien me puede decir porq al anime le inyectan tantos episodios d relleno? o se demora mucho en salir en comparacion con el manga?Arrancar (discusión) 01:34 17 ene 2011 (UTC) hola queria avisarte que ya esta el archivo del capitulos 306 de bleach para que lo puedas colocar en la lista de episodios aca te paso el URL: http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/%C2%A1Por_el_bien_de_proteger!_Ichigo_Vs_Tensa_Zangetsu Mauro9410 05:54 15 feb 2011 (UTC)Mauro9410Mauro9410 05:54 15 feb 2011 (UTC)